


Spank me.

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Inconvenient situations [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Chapter 1:Sherlock comes back and John doesn't know how to cope.





	Spank me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Little Project of mine relating to Kinktober 2019. It will contain foul language, rough sex and mild consent. I do not condone non/con. Stay safe, sane and consensual. English is not my native language, so beware, if you notice any mistake please write it on the comments, correcting is part of the process of learning and I will be really grateful (just, be kind, I cry a lot with everything). This installment is dedicated to my best friend in RL, Harker13, I hope to not disappoint you (much).

“Did you know? Did you know –nihongo- means Japanese? Did you know that you have to add –ga- to use it in a conversation, so it must be –nihongoga-?

John was tired of all the stupid facts his flatmate was sharing with him. Yes, he was the most, incredible, the most intelligent, smartest man in London, and yet, John does not give a piece of…well…John is angry, more than angry. The reason? The git “resurrected”. How dare him appear from thin air and scramble all his life. Again. John was having dinner with his girlfriend, lovely Mary, and he was going to propose to her. But, oh surprise, suddenly the waiter was not a waiter anymore, it was Sherlock, trying to be funny (as if), and shout to the world “I am alive”. John, having none of it, hit him more than once. The night passed in a blur, Mary broke with him, and long story short, John was living again in 221B. 

Deep down, John knew that Sherlock was trying to make peace with him, trying to be all clever and smooth, but deep deep down, John was furious. How dare the man come back after years of mourning and suffering? Did the detective know how much pain he had over those years until Mary had mercy and tended to him?  
And Sherlock knew, oh he really knows and does not know how to be around John anymore. How to tell he missed him more than ever? On those missions where he thought he wasn’t going to survive.

-Spank me- Sherlock said.

John flabbergasted, stared at him. What was this about? He was talking nonsense about Japanese and now this?

-“Excuse me?”-  
-“Spank me John.”

John still staring at him thought he was hallucinating. 

-“I know you want to punish me, John, for all I´ve done to you. I know I deserve it. Let all that steam go.” Sherlock didn’t hesitate, and lowering his voice, knowing what it causes to his companion repeated. “Spank me John”.

John didn’t think twice, and as fast as one can think, he forcefully took Sherlock, pulled his trousers down and putting him on his lap, with his bare hands started. One, two, three blows…after 15 minutes he lost count. He lost his mind feeling hot, warm flesh under his hands. Sherlock didn’t squirm; at first he did little sounds but not more, not anymore. The spanking itself was violent, all the anger, the sadness, the resent John was holding, reflected on this simple act. After exactly 17 minutes, John stamina started to diminish. What was he doing? What was the purpose of all of this? The sound of it, flesh against flesh. Looking at Sherlock´s backside John stopped. It was red, violet-ish. 

-“Sherlock..”-  
Sherlock stand ups, hiding his red face full of tears from John and as fast as he could, goes to his room and slamming the door, left John in the living room.  
John, having a glimpse of the tears, the red skin, doesn’t feel any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
